


Sacrilege

by spiffycups



Series: BB porn [1]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffycups/pseuds/spiffycups
Summary: ....¯\_(ツ)_/¯ .....you asked and i delivered.





	Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

> ....¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ .....you asked and i delivered.

Bhallaladeva set down his glass with a thump and looked at his cousin. "I don't need a mistress. If word gets out of my likes and dislikes, I'll- no we all will be in danger."

Amarendra for his part looked very nonchalant. "I'm not saying you do. I'm saying there are certain benefits to keeping it in the family." Seeing that Bhalla didn't seem convinced, he pressed on. "It's natural to want. It's natural to look at what your friend has, and wish you had it too. In this case, you can have it. No empty promises, no false hopes, no risks." He could see Bhalla's eyes moving in the way it did when he thought deep.

"I've got it perfect. I've got a wonderful friend in you, and a perfect partner in her. I've seen the way you look at us-" he put his hand on top of Bhalla's- "no, don't deny it. Everyone in the kingdom wants what I have. Everyone in the palace wants what we have. But do you know what the difference is? You, Bhalla, you can have it. No one else can." He leaned close, eyes shining and bright.

Baahubali dragged his chair closer to his cousin's side. "Bhalla, you remember our secret dalliance." He put one hand on the table a few inches away from Bhalla's. "Our precious moments- we pretended we didn't know what we were doing when we were eleven. But no Bhalla, we both know the truth." Bhalla inhaled sharply. "It's been twelve years of watching you from five feet away, and pretending I didn't want you. It's been two years of lying with Devasena and pretending that she's enough. I can't take it anymore!" Baahubali frowned, eyes pleading. He was virtually begging his cousin to admit that he wanted it too. 

Bhalla looked at him with pity and mortification. He couldn't take the risk of being foolhardy. It wasn't a crime to lie with a man, but his people would have his head if they knew he had lain with his cousin and his wife. But he wanted it, he had wanted it for years, as his brother rightly pointed out. The joy at knowing he was what he wanted, was quelled by the fear of retribution. He searched Baahu's face for any sign of deceit, a single thing to say that this was a trap. But the biggest marker of his honesty was not in his eyes, it was between his thighs.

Baahubali saw Bhalla debate and debate internally, and the last moment when the final shred of reluctance was overthrown by desire. He surged forward to kiss him, wrapping his hand in his hair, holding his face gently with the other. He felt Bhalla stiffen and tense, but he continued kissing him until his eyes closed and he kissed back tentatively.

Bhalla wanted it, wanted it all. He wanted his brother. He wanted Baahubali to kiss him, to embrace him, to climb him, to rock him. He wanted things he did not allow himself to visualise. He could only thank the gods that Baahu was a more courageous man than he. He let one hand raise awkwardly, and hold Baahu's shoulder and leaned in.

Baahubali pulled back, eyes slightly teary, his beaming smile so fantastically beautiful that Bhalla surged forward, seeking his lips again. He practically climbed onto Baahubali, legs wrapping around his thighs and locking behind his back, sitting gently on his lap.

Baahu looked up at his brother, his face shy and glad. He traced his fingers from his forehead, brushing away a curly lock, down the side of his face, caressing his temples, his eyebrows, his cheekbone, his jawline. "So beautiful" he whispered.

Bhalla let out a shaky breath, his face reddening and frowning. Baahubali held his face in his hand and asked, "What's the matter?" He leaned up and pressed his forehead against Bhalla's, slowly rocking him in his embrace.

"Never before." Bhalla let out a shuddering breath. "i've never sat in a lover's lap before, and I've never been called beautiful." He buried his face in Baahu's shoulder, his muscles stiff and worried again.

Baahubali pulled him up to face him. "You are so beautiful. I've wanted you to sit in my lap for so long. So long Bhalla, you wouldn't believe it. Your thighs fit perfectly on mine, your chest is at the perfect height for me to hold you. Your collarbones- so lovely and tanned- " He broke off his litany to gently suck on his collarbones.

Bhalla blushed, his face and neck heating up. He squirmed after a moment, when Baahu wouldn't stop biting and sucking. "Shh, stop, you're going to leave a mark!" he whispered urgently.

Baahu finally pulled off, wiping the bitemark with his fingers. "I hope so. We want everyone to know you're a claimed man, don't we?" The dark look on Baahubali's face completely changed his demeanor, his devilish eyes now sparkling, and Bhalla understood why he had never felt satisfied with anyone else in all his twenty three years.

"You. Yours. Always." He murmured, grinding on his brother's lap.

"That's right Bhalla. You're mine." 

**Author's Note:**

> comment, now.


End file.
